


sex on fire

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, It’s based on a randomized prompt I got, Sex Worker AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Laurel is a virgin at what she feels is an embarrassing age, so her friend hires a sex worker, Dinah Drake, to take her virginity.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	sex on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I know this kind of fanfic might seem weird or whatever, but I got it as a random prompt and I liked how it turned out so 🤷🏻♀️ Let me know what you think and tell me if I should continue it cause I might have other ideas in this universe. Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos & comments! I really appreciate it! I hope y’all like it! Stay happy, safe, and healthy

“So.....what is the best sex experience you’ve ever had?” Zari asked the group. The group consisted of Zari, Charlie, Sara, Ava, Laurel, & Nora. 

Laurel felt a blush rise to her cheeks and let the rest of the group recount their best sexual experiences. It wasn’t shocking that Ava’s & Sara’s answers were each other, Zari’s & Charlie’s was each other as well, and Nora’s was Ray. 

“What about you, Laurel?” Charlie asked, looking curiously at Laurel.

“Oh ummm..... I’ve never had sex.” Laurel admitted, feeling embarrassed.

“Hey hey Laurel, that’s okay! Not everyone has sex!” Ava said, trying to reassure her. 

Laurel groaned and threw her head back. “It’s not that I don’t want to.”

Nora raised a brow at that and asked, “Then what’s holding you back?”

“I don’t know.” Laurel admitted. “I guess I just haven’t found someone. What if it’s not good?”

“Hire a sex worker. They’re usually good at their job and don’t ask questions.” Zari suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

“What?!” Laurel asked, clearly baffled by Zari’s suggestion.

“Z may be onto something sis. It won’t be too awkward and it should be good!” Sara exclaimed. “It’s what they do for a living!”

Laurel considered their suggestions and tilted her head at the thought. Laurel sighed and asked, “How would I go about it?” She couldn’t believe she was actually considering it, but she couldn’t help herself from not being curious. She was 25 and never had sex, yet she wanted to.

“I got you. I know a place. Do you want a guy or girl?” Zari asked, on her phone doing something.

Laurel considered that. She is bisexual and either would be fine, but she didn’t want it to be super aggressive for her first time. “Ummmm....a girl.”

Zari tinkered on her phone a bit longer and got excited. “Yes! Okay I did it! She’ll be there tomorrow night!” 

“That was easy.” Laurel stated, feeling a little nervous as to what’s to come.

“I told you, I knew someone.” Zari said it like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Laurel is going to finally get fucked!!” Sara cheered out. 

——————————————————-

It was the next evening and Laurel felt super nervous. What if the girl didn’t like her? What if she thought she was unattractive? Laurel shook those thoughts away and waited for the woman. Laurel was wearing a little black dress, as Sara suggested. Laurel took in a deep breath and heard a knock on her front door. 

Laurel nervously walked over to the door, looking through the peephole to see another woman on the other side. ‘This must be her’ Laurel thought to herself. She opened the door and felt her breath catch in her throat.

The woman looked her up and down appreciatively and smiled at her. “Please tell me you’re Laurel.”

Laurel quickly nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. She was in awe of how beautiful this woman was. She had long curly brown hair and green eyes. She had amazing biceps and she was just gorgeous in general. The woman chuckled and tilted her head at Laurel.

“Are you alright?” The woman asked.

“Yeah..... I’m sorry. You’re just very......wow.” Laurel breathed out. 

“You’re quite the flatterer. And also very nervous?” She asked, biting on her lower lip.

That action was way too hot to Laurel and she felt a spark go in between her legs. Laurel nodded in response and swallowed.

“I just realized, I haven’t told you my name. I’m Dinah.” She said, holding her hand out to shake Laurel’s.

Laurel took her hand and shook her hand, loving the warmth coming off the woman. “I’m Laurel. Do you want to come in?”

“Sure.” Dinah replied. Laurel motioned for her to come into her place and checked Dinah out as she walked into her apartment. She was wearing a dress similar to Laurel’s, except it was red and it matched her lipstick. 

Dinah turned around to look at Laurel and smiled. Laurel smiled back at her, messing with her hands, not sure what to do with them. She felt awkward, not knowing what to do in this situation.

“So.... your friend said you’re a virgin?” Dinah asked, moving to sit on the couch after Laurel motioned for her to sit down next to her.

“Uhhh yeah. Is that a problem?”

“Not at all. I just want to make sure this is something you want.”

Laurel felt her insecurities come back up and felt that maybe Dinah didn’t want this. Dinah must have sensed this as she moved her hands to grab onto Laurel’s. “I do want this. I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable doing this.”

Dinah shook her head. “I’m not uncomfortable.”

“I just feel like maybe I still am a virgin is because I’m not attractive or something and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable doing me.”

Dinah looked confused as to what Laurel said and brought her hand up to her cheek to caress it. “Laurel, you are incredibly beautiful. I’m honored to be apart of something that’ll hopefully be pleasurable for you.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Laurel asked, still feeling unsure.

“Of course. I would be stupid not to.” Dinah admitted, her eyes going back to looking her up and down. “That outfit looks incredible on you.”

“Thank yo-“

Dinah cut her off and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “But I bet it looks even better off you.”

Laurel shivered at that and pulled back to look Dinah in the eyes, shaking with anticipation. Their faces were so close that Laurel wanted to take the initiative and kiss Dinah’s beautiful lips. 

Dinah moved her hand to the back of Laurel’s head to pull her closer to her lips. Laurel felt herself stop breathing the moment Dinah pressed her lips against her own. She then remembered to use her nose to breathe out, as she softly kissed Dinah. This kiss was without a doubt the best one Laurel ever had. Dinah was taking her time with it and her lips felt so soft.

Dinah used her tongue to lick at Laurel’s lips, attempting to grant access. She was given permission whenever Laurel slightly opened her mouth, moaning at the feel of their tongues against each other. Dinah smiled against Laurel’s mouth and continued to kiss her like that. Dinah pulled back, dragging on Laurel’s bottom lip as she released it.

Laurel looked at Dinah to see her darkened green eyes look into hers. Laurel never felt more desired in her life. “I have a bed, you know?”

Dinah brought her lips to Laurel’s ear and whispered, “Then how about you show me your bed?” She let out as she took her ear between her teeth, pulling and kissing on it.

Laurel shivered at the sensation and grabbed onto Dinah’s hand, leading her to her bedroom. The moment they got past the door, Dinah pressed Laurel up against her door to close it and press her lips against Laurel’s.

Dinah didn’t stay at her lips for long as she dragged her lips down Laurel’s neck, leaving kisses and finding her pulse point and sucking down on it.

“Fuck.” Laurel breathlessly let out. Laurel felt like her legs were going to give out on her and was lucky Dinah was holding onto her. 

Dinah smirked against her neck and continued to suck spots onto her neck. Laurel brought her hand up, laying in on Dinah’s hair, unsure of what to do with her hands.

Dinah pulled back and looked at Laurel curiously. “You can touch me. It’s okay.”

Laurel nodded her head and brought her hands to Dinah’s shoulders, feeling the muscles there. “You workout?”

“I do. It’s a fun activity to do.” Dinah responded, licking her lips. “Want to go on your bed?”

Laurel nodded in response and allowed Dinah to drag her over towards her bed. Before going on the bed, Dinah stopped them and brought her hands to Laurel’s back to drag down her zipper.

Before dragging it down, she whispered in Laurel’s ear, “Can I take this off?” 

“Yes.” Laurel breathed out. Dinah gave her a quick kiss on the lips before dragging her zipper down. The moment she got it all the way down, she brought her hands to Laurel’s shoulders to drag down the straps of the dress. Dinah helped Laurel get out of her dress and stood back to look at her. Laurel was nervous that Dinah was upset with what she was, but couldn’t miss the way Dinah looked at her with so much desire.

“Wow.” Dinah let out, moving to hold onto Laurel, her eyes never leaving Laurel’s body.

Laurel swallowed thickly and tilted her head at Dinah, biting her lip. “Do I still look beautiful?” Laurel hated how insecure she felt, but she couldn’t help it. She had too many exes who made her doubt herself.

“Oh god yes. Laurel, you are so gorgeous.” Dinah complimented. “You are literally taking my breath away.”

Laurel let out a wet laugh, not noticing she was crying. “You’re just being nice now.”

Dinah furrowed her brows to look Laurel in the eyes. She brought her hand up to wipe away Laurel’s tears and kissed her on the lips. “I’m not. You are truly ethereal.”

Laurel smiled and felt so appreciated. Dinah had such a kind heart and Laurel was grateful that this was the person they sent to come to her. 

Laurel was about to respond, but was cut off by Dinah pulling on her hair, causing Laurel to let out a low moan. Dinah used that opportunity to quickly kiss Laurel and put her tongue into her mouth. They stood there, kissing like that and Dinah touching Laurel everywhere there was skin exposed. 

Laurel looked at Dinah and pouted that she still had her dress on. Dinah should’ve not thought that was as cute as it was. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“You’re still in a dress.” Laurel complained, a pout still on her face.

Dinah let out a chuckle and kissed Laurel’s pout. She grabbed Laurel’s hands to bring it to her zipper to encourage Laurel to take it off. Laurel quickly made work of Dinah’s dress and got it off of her. Laurel sucked in a breath at the sight of Dinah. Dinah kicked her heels off, making her and Laurel closer in height.

“Fuck, you are so gorgeous.” Laurel quickly let out. 

Dinah smiled at that and pushed Laurel on her bed, quickly getting on top of her. Dinah put her knee between Laurel’s legs, pressing it up against Laurel’s center.

Laurel’s head threw back and she moaned loudly at the action. Dinah began kissing Laurel’s neck and moving down her chest. Dinah made quick work of Laurel’s bra, putting her hands on her breasts the moment they were free of her bra. Laurel was a moaning mess underneath Dinah, loving the feel of Dinah touching her breasts and of Dinah’s knee hitting her center.

“Are you okay, Laurel?” Dinah asked before continuing on.

“Yes.” Laurel whimpered out. “That feels so good.”

Dinah kissed her on the top of her breasts, before replying back, “I’m glad.”

Laurel squirmed underneath Dinah as Dinah wrapped her lips around Laurel’s nipple, sucking and pulling at it, while her hand paid attention to the other one.

Laurel felt an ache between her legs that was somewhat alleviated by Dinah’s knee, but she felt like she needed more. She didn’t know what she needed, she just knew her body needed more.

“D.... please.” Laurel didn’t know what she was begging for, she just knew she needed something.

Laurel let out a moan as she felt Dinah’s fingers push pass her underwear and touch her clit. Dinah grazed her fingers before going even lower and feeling how wet Laurel was. 

Instead of commenting on it, Dinah alternated her mouth to Laurel’s other nipple as she eased two fingers in her, moving her thumb to stimulate her clit. She started off slow, but picked up the pace and went in deeper as more noises came out of Laurel.

Laurel felt something inside of her being to build up and was feeling so many great sensations. Dinah curled her fingers and that caused Laurel to scream out in pleasure. Laurel felt herself pulsate around Dinah’s fingers and then felt a great release come out of her. Laurel screamed out Dinah’s name and was feeling something she never felt before. She felt so relaxed and satisfied. 

Dinah eased Laurel down and pulled out when she must’ve sensed Laurel was good. Laurel heard Dinah sucking on something and opened her mouth to see Dinah sucking at her fingers that were just in Laurel. Laurel let out a groan at the action, wondering how Dinah made something like that look sexy.

Dinah pulled her fingers out of her mouth and moved to kiss Laurel. “You okay?”

Laurel nodded, “I’m great. God, I’ve never experienced anything like that. That was fantastic.”

Dinah smiled softly at her, “I’m glad. Thank you for letting me be a part of that.”

Laurel wrapped her arms around Dinah and they laid there for a bit just cuddling. Laurel was glad Dinah was letting her have this. Any of her exes whenever they made out would leave immediately after and make Laurel feel like she did something wrong. But with Dinah, she felt incredibly safe. Even though she just met her, Dinah had such a presence about her that made Laurel feel incredibly comfortable.

Dinah looked at Laurel and asked her, “Want me to go again?”

Laurel groaned at the thought and quickly nodded her head. She wanted to experience what she had felt again. Dinah got on top of Laurel again and kissed her lips. As she was kissing her, her hands made contact with her nipples, causing Laurel to moan into her mouth. Dinah moved to her neck to leave kisses, making sure to suck down on spots that made Laurel moan.

Dinah leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth, while her hand continued giving the other one attention. As soon as she was done giving her breasts attention, Dinah took off Laurel’s underwear and moved in between Laurel’s thighs. Dinah looked over Laurel once more to admire just how gorgeous she was. “Spread your legs for me, beautiful.”

Laurel did just that and waited in anticipation for what was to come. Dinah kissed her thighs, before placing a kiss on her clit, causing Laurel to moan loudly at the action. Dinah ran her tongue over her slit, moaning at the taste of Laurel. Laurel arched her back as Dinah continued to eat her out. 

Laurel felt like she was about to come again soon and moved her hand to grip onto Dinah’s curls. Dinah plunged her tongue into Laurel before pulling back out, dragging her tongue to her clit and sucking on it. Laurel felt herself have another orgasm, feeling satisfied and full of bliss as she shouted Dinah’s name.

Dinah worked Laurel down from her high before kissing her way back up Laurel’s body, ending up at her face. Laurel’s eyes were closed and she had a blissful smile on her face. Laurel had never felt anything like that in her life and couldn’t believe how amazing it felt. She always thought sex would be terrible, but her thoughts on that quickly changed.

“You okay, Laurel?” Dinah asked as she ran her fingers through Laurel’s hair.

Laurel couldn’t trust herself to speak, finding herself to be speechless, so she nodded instead. She opened her eyes and was met with Dinah’s beautiful face, causing Laurel to smile at the sight. Dinah smiled back at her and kissed Laurel soundly.

A few hours passed by and Laurel was in such a relaxed state, as she had multiple orgasms. The only problem that Laurel was having was that Dinah hasn’t gotten the chance to experience the things Laurel was experiencing and she wanted Dinah to feel those things. 

Laurel looked up at the woman whose chest she was lying on, “Are you okay?”

“I’m great, Laurel. I just hope that was everything you hoped for.”

“It was and so much more. But-“ Laurel stopped herself, not sure if it would be something Dinah would want anyways.

Dinah furrowed her brows at the other woman, “But what?”

“What about you? I was incredibly turned on until you did your magic. Are you not bothered by that?” Laurel asked, hoping she wasn’t being invasive.

“Oh. Well....... no one has ever really cared before about that. I suppose it’s because it’s my job.”

“I care. I don’t care if it’s your job, you have to be........ I don’t know.”

“Turned on?” Dinah asked with a smirk.

“Yeah.”

Truth be told, Dinah was very turned on. She usually was and just always ignored it until she got home and took a shower. This time in particular though, Dinah was even more turned on than she ever had been with another client. It could have to do with how attracted she was to Laurel or the instant connection they had.

“Well I am, but you don’t have to do anything.” Dinah assured Laurel. After all, Dinah was getting paid for this.

“What if I want to?” Laurel asked, biting her lip at the question.

Dinah’s eyes widened at Laurel’s question. Her body’s immediate response was yes, but she wanted to make sure Laurel genuinely wanted this, “Are you sure?”

Laurel nodded her head, bringing her lips to Dinah’s. When Laurel pulled back from the kiss, she could see the lust in Dinah’s eyes, “I really want to. I’m just not sure what to do.”

Dinah nodded in understanding, “You could just touch me and I’ll tell you to stop.”

Laurel smiled and kissed Dinah once more before dragging her lips down towards her neck, leaving kisses there. Laurel found a spot on Dinah’s neck, sucking down on the spot. That rewarded Laurel with a moan from Dinah. Laurel took her time leaving kisses and marks on Dinah’s next, before venturing further down.

Laurel’s hands were exploring Dinah’s body, making Dinah feel even more turned on. Dinah felt such an ache between her legs, so much so that she was close to begging Laurel to touch her. Laurel moved to take off Dinah’s bra. Once she was successful in doing that, Laurel left kisses on the top of Dinah’s breast, before taking her nipple into her mouth. She did what Dinah did and used her other hand to give the other nipple attention as she sucked on the one in her mouth.

“Laurel baby, I really need you to touch me.” Dinah begged, not caring how desperate she sounded.

Laurel nodded before releasing her nipple with a wet pop. Laurel took off Dinah’s underwear and felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of her. Dinah was incredibly gorgeous, there was no denying that. The moment Laurel got in between Dinah’s thighs, she contemplated on what she should do first. She decided to leave kisses on Dinah’s thighs, just as Dinah did to her. She felt Dinah’s hand come to grip on her hair and sensed that Dinah was waiting in anticipation.

Laurel slowly slid her tongue across Dinah’s slit, hearing a loud moan come from above her. Laurel did this again, moaning herself as she tasted Dinah. Laurel slowly began to pick up her pace as she continued to eat Dinah out, hearing the moans spill out of Dinah’s mouth. 

“God Laurel, you’re doing so good.” Dinah moaned out as she felt herself becoming closer to her release.

Laurel looked up at Dinah’s pleasure filled face and was determined to make her come, so she redoubled her efforts. Dinah finally came when Laurel sucked her clit into her mouth, moaning out Laurel’s name as she came. 

Laurel didn’t seem like she was going to stop and Dinah wasn’t sure if she wanted her to. Dinah squirmed when she felt Laurel bring two fingers to her entrance and slowly ease them into her, as her mouth paid attention to her clit. Laurel felt Dinah clench around her fingers and Laurel felt like she could do this forever.

“Fuck, I’m going to come again.”

Laurel worked the fingers inside of Dinah faster and flicked her clit with her tongue. It wasn’t long before Dinah came once more, pulling on Laurel’s hair to tell her she was good. Laurel kissed her way back up Dinah’s body and smirked at her when she reached her face. Dinah kissed her, determined to wipe that smirk off her face.

“Fuck, Laurel. That was incredible.” Dinah confessed in between kisses.

“I’m glad.”

Dinah smiled against her lips as her and Laurel continued kissing. When Laurel pulled back, she lied down on Dinah’s chest, basking in the afterglow.

Both of the women were worn out and felt completely satisfied. Laurel felt herself relax at Dinah running her fingers across her bare back. Laurel was going to miss this. Even though she just met Dinah, she felt like they had a genuine connection and she felt so safe in her arms. The realization of it all made her cling on harder to Dinah.

“I am so tired.” Laurel commented, yawning as she said that.

“Why don’t you try to get some sleep? I can leave you alone if you want.”

Laurel shook her head and tightened her grip on Dinah, “You can stay. If you want to, that is.”

Dinah smiled and pressed a kiss against Laurel’s head, “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so lemme know if I should continue it and please leave a comment if you don’t mind 😊


End file.
